


Form

by KpopLife



Category: K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopLife/pseuds/KpopLife
Summary: Can you fill out this survey??





	Form

https://goo.gl/forms/2aYh1JlUjpv2oQXv1  
Can you fill it out by Mon 16 July? It's for school.

It's about the popularity of kpop in modern society.


End file.
